The Hogwarts School of Further Studies
by aintnobodylikemydesigirl
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts but before the start of their illustrious careers, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and friends were all students at The Hogwarts School of Further Studies. Akin to Muggles' college years, the gang begins a new adventure as they leave their youth behind them and begin to learn about their new identities as young adults balancing love, life, and careers.


Hermione anxiously wrangled her voluminous hair into a tight ponytail at the nape of her neck as she double-checked her answers to her Magical Law exam. A few minutes later, Professor Binns, who frequently volunteered for proctoring exams, announced that time was up. As her paper and Anti-Cheating quill floated ahead into the collection tray at the front of the room, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

It had always been her goal to become a barrister and represent house elves and other magical creatures that sought to bring charges against witches and wizards. The field which intersected the realms of magizoology and the law excited her, and she was passionate about representing the downtrodden and exploited creatures that would otherwise have no recourse for their frustrations and injustices.

The Hogwarts School of Further Studies (HSFS) was an exact replica of the Hogwarts campus. The major differences were the coursework offered, which included a medical wing for training Healers, fields for practicing advanced techniques for Aurors, and research greenhouses for those who wanted to become potion masters or herbology experts. It also meant that she was close to Harry and Ron, with both being enrolled in the Auror training program and Ron additionally taking entrepreneurship courses so that he could support George with the operations of Wizarding Wheezes. Ginny was also nearby, taking professional flying courses in Hogsmeade while also working under Madam Hooch as her Assistant Flying instructor.

The School of Further Studies required that all residential students stay in the towers which reflected their house from their original Sorting Hat placement, with students who had not attended Hogwarts to be sorted upon requesting to stay in the castle instead of living in the housing available in Hogsmeade. Hermione glanced up at The Thin Lady, who was painted to reflect The Fat Lady in her younger years, and said the password, "toad's spawn," before collapsing on the couch in the common room for a well-deserved nap.

An hour later, she awoke to Ron's warm hand on her shoulder and unrestrained laughter. She awoke blearily to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny chortling about Ernie Macmillan's pompous declaration in the Great Hall.

"I can't believe that he really had the idea to propose to Padma Patil like that. I mean, it would be one thing if he'd set up the whole thing properly. But his grand idea was to come in riding on a hippogriff and then hide the ring at the bottom of her class of Amortenia," exclaimed Harry.

Hermione eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What's wrong with that? It sounds lovely, especially since they've been seeing each other for years now. Actually, if memory serves right, they became a couple after he was there to comfort her after Ron paid her no mind during the whole night of Yule Ball."

Ron began to scoff and protest, but Ginny spoke over him after rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Padma's family hasn't even met Ernie yet because he's not Indian and she's afraid her family won't approve. And he knows fully well that she wanted to introduce him to her parents and have him get her dad's blessing before proposing because there's formalities about introducing a fiancé to extended relatives and all that. Parvati barely approves, though I think it's because she's never forgiven him for hiding at home when everyone else from Dumbledore's Army stayed to fight last year."

Hermione looked at Ginny in surprise. "How do you know so much about Padma and Ernie's relationship?"

Ginny shrugged and replied, "I dated their brother for a little while in at the end of my third year. We didn't stay together for more than a few weeks, but he introduced me to his sisters right after our first date in Hogsmeade and I stayed close to them after we got close through the DA."

Ron added, "The point though really is how the whole thing played out afterwards though. Padma poured the Amortenia on the Hippogriff's head, which then bucked Ernie off and started nipping at his robes, Hagrid's niffler snuck in an took off with the ring after it fell on the floor, and all the while Parvati was trying to dry the hippogriff's feathers!"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Ron, it sounds like the whole thing was embarrassing for Padma more than anything else. It's not funny at all!"

The other three replied in unison, "You had to have been there!" Hermione half-heartedly gave in, and began to pick up her rucksack from the floor as Ginny followed Harry up to his room. Ron leaned down to help her and their eyes met. Hermione nervously tucked her a loose strand of hair behind her ear as the both slowly stood up. Ron awkwardly scratched the back of his head and asked, "So, do you have any plans for this weekend?"

Hermione was unsure of how to respond because they had never fully addressed their passionate kiss after they had used the Basilisk fang to destroy the Horcrux that was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. They had both conscientiously avoided discussing it because after the battle, they had spent little time together until now. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione had immediately gone back to Hogwarts to complete her 7th year and Harry and Ron had began their first year of Auror training at the School of Further Studies, which they were immediately accepted into given their demonstrated experience in making sue of their Defense Against the Dark Arts skills and glowing recommendations of surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. Most of the time they spent together now, with both of them having very little of it because of the intensity of their programs, was in the company of Harry and Ginny.

Hermione found herself blushing as a result of her rapidly beating heart and replied, "As of now, I'm mostly going to be working on essays that I need to write to prove to the Ministry that they should give SPEW official recognition as a nonprofit and so people can start donating to the cause. Other than that, since I took my last major exam today, I'm not doing much else. What about you?"

Ron took in a deep breath to build his courage. "Harry and I had our practicum on Unforgivable Curses today, so now there's not much to do until Monday. But Harry and Ginny are going to Godric's Hollow to figure out how they want to restore his parent's house, so I was wondering if you wanted to Apparate from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

Hermione restrained herself from fully dropping her jaw, as she had not been expecting to spend time alone with Ron. Much less did she think he was still interested in her, since he never lingered to talk to her if Harry and Ginny weren't with them. Instead, she began walking up to the girl's dormitory before turning to look at him over her shoulder and replying, "I'd prefer to travel via Hippogriff, but if you insist, I'll pack some dittany, just in case you accidentally splinch yourself again!"


End file.
